831st Bombardment Squadron
The 831st Bombardment Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. Its last assignment was with the 485th Bombardment Group, based at Sioux City AAB, Iowa. It was inactivated on 20 August 1945. History Established in late 1942 as a I Bomber Command heavy bomb squadron; detached to Army Air Forces Antisubmarine Command 25th Antisubmarine Wing, conducting antisubmarine missions along the mid-Atlantic coast of the United States using light observation aircraft and B-25 Mitchell medium bombers. Flew antisubmarine patrols until August 1943 when the antisubmarine mission was taken over by the United States Navy. Redesignated as heavy bombardment squadron, assigned to II Bomber Command for training in B-24 Liberators. Primarily trained in Nebraska and received deployment orders for the Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO) in March 1944. Deployed to Southern Italy in April 1944; on 20 April 1944 154 members of the Squadron were lost when the Liberty ship SS Paul Hamilton was sunk by an ariel torpedo. Entered combat in May 1944, being assigned to Fifteenth Air Force. Engaged in very long range strategic bombing missions to enemy military, industrial and transportation targets in Italy, France, Germany, Austria, Hungary, Romania, and Yugoslavia, bombing marshalling yards, oil refineries, airdrome installations, heavy industry, and other strategic objectives. Also carried out some support and interdiction operations. Struck bridges, harbors, and troop concentrations in August 1944 to aid the invasion of Southern France. Hit communications lines and other targets during March and April 1945 to support the advance of British Eighth Army in northern Italy. Returned to the United States in May 1945, being programmed for deployment to the Pacific Theater of Operations (PTO) as a B-29 Superfortress Very Heavy Bombardment Squadron. Many combat veterans of MTO demobilized upon arrival in the United States, and a small cadre of personnel reformed at Sioux Falls Army Airfield, South Dakota at the end of May. Reassigned to Second Air Force for training in Iowa, however Japanese Capitulation in August led to inactivation of unit and assigned personnel being reassigned to other group squadrons or demobilized. Lineage * Constituted 516th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 13 October 1942. : Activated on 18 October 1942. : Redesignated: 11th Antisubmarine Squadron (Heavy) on 29 November 1942 : Redesignated: 11th Antisubmarine Squadron (Medium) on 3 March 1943 : Redesignated: 11th Antisubmarine Squadron (Heavy) on 20 April 1943 : Redesignated: 831st Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 1 October 1943 : Inactivated on 20 August 1945. Assignments * 377th Bombardment Group, 18 October 1942 * 25th Antisubmarine Wing, c. 9 December 1942 * 485th Bombardment Group, 1 October 1943 – 20 August 1945. Stations * Ft Dix AAB, New Jersey, 18 October 1942 * Gowen Field, Idaho, 1 October 1943 * Fairmont AAF, Nebraska, 9 December 1943 – 11 March 1944 * Venosa Airfield, Italy, c. 30 April 1944-c. 9 May 1945 * Sioux Falls AAF, South Dakota, 30 May 1945 * Sioux City AAB, 24 July-20 August 1945. Aircraft * North American O-47, 1942–1943 * O-52 Owl, 1942–1943 * B-25 Mitchell, 1943 * B-24 Liberator, 1943-1945. References * Category:Military units and formations established in 1942 Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II Category:Bombardment squadrons of the United States Army Air Forces